War With Heaven
by DR Jackman
Summary: After an encountering Sabertooth on a job, Lucy feels that Fairy Tail doesn't need a weakling like her and leaves the guild. 2 years later during the X793 Grand Magic Games Lucy returns... but she is part of different guild known as 'Heavens Wing'. Now Fairy Tail is determined to bring Lucy back, but 'Heavens Wing' as other plans for this year's games... especially for Fairy Tail.
1. Prolouge

**War with Heaven**

Summary: After an encountering Sabertooth on a job, Lucy feels that Fairy Tail doesn't need a weakling like her and leaves the guild. 2 years later during the X793 Grand Magic Games Lucy returns... but she is part of different guild known as 'Heavens Wing'. Now Fairy Tail is determined to bring Lucy back, but 'Heavens Wing' as other plans for this year's games... especially for Fairy Tail.

I don't own anyone from Fairy Tail; I do however own the story and the members of Heaven Wing, so no stealing. Apart from that, enjoy.

Information on Heaven Wing

Information: Heaven Wing is a legal guild, whose power is said to rival Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale. The guild believes that magic, either good or bad, has a right to be used willing by the mage and that they will guide mages away from the darkness and help them sore into the heavens. Like Fairy Tail they treat each other like family and will not hesitate to punish those who hurt their family. Plus, they also tend to roughhouse around the guild and cause a bit of a ruckus, so in retrospect you could say Heavens Wing is a more powerful, and brutal version of Fairy Tail. The guild was said to be founded hundreds of years ago and that the very first guild master was indeed an angel. The guild was mostly hidden and isolated by the Magic Council, but after Lucy joined the guild began to slowly introduce itself into the world, until it was recognised enough to compete in the Grand Magic Games. After Lucy Joined Heavens Wing and told them her story, they now hold a powerful grudge on both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth and hope that one day they'll be able to bring them to justice... **Their Justice. **The Guild also holds 2 secrets: one is said to be the 'Holy Light' of the guild, the other is the 'Dark Shadow' of the guild.

Guild hall Location

Heavens Wing's Guild Hall is a large floating island that existed years ago and was said to have a powerful magic keeping it afloat. It travels around the world cloaked by a powerful, magical mist to hide it from all but the pure of heart and Heaven Wings members. Some members of Heavens Wing think it was the work of the very first master of Heavens Wing, others think it was the work of powerful light mages that existed during the era of Zeref, and a very few believe that it was sent as a gift from heaven itself. The floating island was named Eden.

Members

Michael Heathen V (Age: 85, Rank: Master, Primary Magic: Take Over-Angel Soul, Secondary Magic: Heaven Magic, Weapons: Rod of Heaven.): Michael Heathen is the 'father' of Heavens Wing, and therefore the strongest mage in the entire guild. Michael comes from a long line of Heavens Wings masters who passed the title down generation to generation, each master stronger than the last. He cares deeply for his 'children' and their safety, if a drop of blood is spilt from even one of the members he will not take it lightly, in fact, he won't rest until the culprit of the crime is sentenced and judged by the 'Holy Light' of Heavens Wing. He maybe old, but his fighting skill, magic power and stamina say otherwise, he can take out 5 whole guilds, legal or dark, without breaking a sweat.

Primary Magic Spells: (Angel Souls give enchanted speed, strength and Magic Power.)

Angel soul; Michael: Grand Cross, Holy Light, Grand Sword, Judgement.

Angel Soul; Gabriel: Gabriel's Horn, Shining sword, Divine Arrow.

Angel Soul; Seraphim: Seven Star Strike, Heaven's Archway, Great Wall.

Angel Soul; Raphael: Wrath of Heaven, Tower of Faith, Heaven's Fire.

Angel Soul; Cherub: Holy Law, Holy Light, Champion Armour.

Secondary Magic Spells: Divine Arrow, Shining Sword, Holy Light, Heaven's Archway, Tower of Faith, and Heaven's Fire.

Other Spells: All 3 Heaven Wing Sacred Spells.

Mary Heathen aka The Heaven's Champion (Age: 22, Rank: S-Class Mage, Primary Magic: Take Over-Angel Soul, Secondary Magic: Sword Magic, Weapons: Sword of the Pearl Gates.): Daughter to the master and one of the strongest mages in Heaven's Wing, Mary is not the kind of mage you can piss off and walk away from unharmed. While she is not the oldest S-class mage, she does tend to act like a big sister to the other young mages; like trying to get everyone to behave, getting pissed easily if someone gets on her nerves, and beating the life out of anyone that messes with her or her family. Think of her as the Heavens Wing's version of Erza. She likes chocolate cake, sunny days and disciplining mages who did something wrong.

Primary Magic Spells: (Angel Souls give enchanted speed, strength and Magic Power.)

Angel Soul; Uriel: Seven Star Strike, Holy Blade, Lion's Roar, Celestial Armour.

Angel Soul; Ophanim: Divine Arrow, Shooting Star Strike, Righteous Light.

Angel Soul; Ariel: Heaven's Lake, Song of the Sirens, Fall of Atlantis.

Secondary Magic Spells: Heaven's Wheel, Silent Step, Dragon Fury, Scared Earth, Frozen Souls, and Poseidon's Blade.

Other Spells: 1 of the 3 Scared Heaven Wing Spells.

Jack 'Wako' Veaster (Age: 28, Rank: S-Class, Primary Magic: Colour Magic, Secondary Magic: Ball Magic, Weapons: Ball.): The oldest S-class mage in Heavens Wing, and the classic guild clown, Jack's personality is a bit childish and playful, but don't be fooled by that or his looks, his strategic planning and powerful magic is nothing to laugh at, piss this mage off and you'll be black and blue before you can even raise a finger. Jack acts like the big brother of the guild, looking after his fellow guild mates and protecting it from any foes, but he also tries to gain a few laughs and smiles from them every now and again. He can always be seen rolling on a big black and white stripped ball. The level of Jack's magic power is unknown, but he was given the chance to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints but declined the title.

Primary Magic Spells; Red mode: Fire Tower, Wako Ball- Red Comet. Blue Mode: Aqua Tower, Wako Ball- Blue Star. Yellow Mode: Lighting Tower, Wako Ball- Thunder Bolt. Dark Green Mode: Bamboo Javelin, Wako Ball- Forest Seed. Orange Mode: Magma Tower, Wako Ball- Molten Rock. Purple Mode: Poison Tower, Wako Ball- Venom Shot. Grey Mode: Iron Pillar, Wako Ball- Cannon Ball. Pink Mode: Sticky Colum, Wako Ball- Gum Ball. Light Blue Mode: Ice Spear, Wako Ball- Crystal Shot. Light Green Mode: Air Vent. Black Mode: Shadow Pillar, Wako Ball- Dark Shot. White Mode: Nova Colum, Wako Ball- Laser Bolt. Rainbow Mode: Skyscraper, Wako Ball- Heaven's Cannon, And Blank Mode: Random Choice, Wako Ball- Mystery Ball.

Secondary Magic Spells: Pinball, Flash Bounce, Wako Ball, Dodge Ball, Dummy Balls.

Other Spells: 1 of the 3 Sacred Heaven Wing Spells.

Luke Saint aka Komodo (Age: 20, Rank: S-class, Primary Magic: Heaven Dragon Slayer Magic, Secondary Magic: Mark Magic. Weapons: None.): Heavens Wing's Dragon Slayer, and most stubborn mage in the entire guild, Luke Saint never backs down from a fight once it's started. Head strong and clueless about any dangerous situation, this young Dragon Slayer is willing to defend his guild and his family, even to the very end. Like the other dragon slayers, he is also searching for his foster mother, a dragon named Holista, the Heaven Dragon. The element this dragon slayer eats must be holy based like a cross, grail, bible, holy water, even the light itself. He is usually the most common member in the guild to cause trouble and start fights, which usually rewards him with bumps and bruises from the higher up mages, mostly from Mary. He is usually seen going on missions with his exceed partner Jasper and Lucy, plus known to very few people, he has developed a crush on Lucy.

Primary Magic Spells: Heaven Dragon's Roar, Heaven Dragon's Claw, Heaven Dragon's Slash, Heaven Dragon's Wing Blade, Heaven Dragon's Talons, Heaven Dragon's Blast, Heaven Drive (Increases strength, speed and magic power) Dragon Slayers Secret Arts; Heaven's Fury, Holy Roar, Angel Blade. (Dragon Force greatly increases speed, strength, stamina, and magic power.)

Secondary Magic Spells: Tracker Mark, Homing Mark, Magnet Mark.

Lucy Heartfilia aka Spirit Charmer (Age: 19, Rank: S-class, Primary Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic, Secondary Magic: Spirit Magic, Weapons: Fleuve d'étoiles, 13 Gold and 5 Silver Celestial Spirit Gate Keys.): The once former member of Fairy Tail, Lucky Lucy is now one of the most popular, kindest and most lovable members of Heavens Wing. Shortly after joining Heavens Wing, Lucy immediately wanted to become stronger so she could prove to herself that she could become as strong as Natsu and the others, and after help from the others members of Heavens Wing and her spirits, she finally realized that dream after passing the S-class Exam and becoming an S-class wizard. She still retains her stubbornness she got from Natsu and still uses her celestial spirit magic, but now after 2 years of training and missions not only has she been able to learn a second magic, she is also strong enough to open as many of her celestial spirits gates as she wants, even all of them. Like Luke has a crush on her, she has developed a crush on him.

Primary Magic Spells: Celestial Spirits Gold; Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn, Pisces, Libra, Ophiuchus. Silver: Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora, Pyxis.

Secondary Magic Spells: Spirit Scan, Spirit Copy, Spirit Heel, Spirit Search.

Other Spells: Urano Metria, 1 of the 3 Sacred Heaven Wing Spells.

Jasper (Age: 9 Rank: Exceed, Primary Magic: Aera, Secondary Magic: None, Weapons None.): Jasper is young exceed partner of Luke, that travels with him, no matter how crazy or dangerous the mission is. He was found as an egg years ago and was hatched and raised in the beliefs of Heavens Wing, learning how to talk properly, learning how to use his Aera magic, and how to be mischiefs, thanks to Luke. He knows about Luke and Lucy's feelings for each other and enjoys teasing them because of it.

Primary Magic Spells: Aera, Max Speed; Normal or Bullet.

Sam and Sarah Belzub (Age: 16, Rank: Normal Mages, Primary Magic: Soul- Splitter Magic, Secondary Magic: Darkness Magic 'Sam', Light Magic 'Sarah', Weapons: Bamboo Staffs 'Both'.): Sam Belzub is a young, happy, go-lucky kid, who is not afraid to help his friends no matter how bad the situation is. His main magic involves splitting his own soul in two and summoning it help out in battle, the result of this magic created his twin soul sister, Sarah, who has the same personality as Sam, but is more feminine and more supportive then violent. While his… I mean their magic is still improving; they are very skilled with close combat and carry bamboo sticks as their weapon of choice.

Primary Magic Spells: Soul Splitting-Duo.

Secondary Magic Spells: (Sam) Black Arrows, Shadow Mold, Shadow Ball, and Black Scythe. (Sarah) White Shield, White Flash, Prism Beam, Mirage.

Jasmine Kell (Age: 15, Rank: Normal Wizard, Primary Magic: Uranus Magic, Secondary Magic: None, Weapons: None.): Young, sweet, innocent, these words describe the young sister of Luke Saint, and Heavens Wing's youngest member. While she and Luke are not related by blood, Jasmine sees Luke as an older brother after finding and adopting her after her home village was burnt to the ground by Zeref worshipers, and left her homeless. Like she sees Luke as a big brother, he sees Jasmine as a little sister, someone he cares deeply for, and cheers her up when she is sad. After they both joined the guild, Jasmine wanted to be as strong as her brother, so she began to learn the secret arts of Uranus magic, magic said to be used by the Sky Titan, Uranus. So small and sweet she may be, but her magic makes her a very powerful opponent.

Primary Magic Spells: Sky Pillar, Sky Fist, Falling Sky, Call of the Heavens, Secret Uranus Technique; Gathering of Heaven.

Clare and Suisse Talon aka The Harpy Sisters (Age: 21, Rank: S-class, Primary Magic: Sniper Magic, Secondary Magic: Aera, Weapons: Clawed Gloves, Clawed Shoes, Blaster-like cannons.): Twin sisters, twin lookers, twin fighters. The Harpy Sisters are the gun slinging, fast flying S-class mages of Heavens Wing, they are never seen apart, they are never seen without their wings, and they are never seen showing mercy to their targets, they won't stop fighting until the job is complete or until the enemy has been beaten into unconsciousness. Since they are twin sisters, they try to make their appearance as different as possible, like when Clare dyes her red, Suisse dyes her hair blue, another way is that Clare wears a white tank top with the number '1' on it, while Suisse wears a black tank top with the number '2' on it.

Primary Magic Spells: Prometheus Long Shot, Aries Homing Shot, Gaia Ground Shell, Charged Cronus Shot.

Secondary Magic Spells: Aera, Max Speed, Sonic Claw.

Drew aka Death, Warren aka War, Constantine aka Conquest, Fame aka Famine, AKA The Four Horsemen (Age: Drew- 27, Warren- 25, Constantine- 26, Fame- 24, Rank: S-class, Primary Magic: Death- Reaper Magic, War- Chaos Magic, Conquest- Territory Magic, Famine- Thorn Magic, Secondary Magic: All- Horseman Magic, Weapons: Drew- Dual Scythes, Warren- Screaming Blade, Constantine- Dual pistols (Mercy and Revolver), Fame- Spiked Whip.): Heavens Wing's top horse riders and enforcers, they take their orders from 3 people only: The Master, Mary, and Jack. Plus they go on jobs that most people would find suicidal. The came to Heaven's wing after being cast out of their home because they disagreed with the village's treatment to the slaves that worked there, once joining Heavens Wing they worked hard together to become stronger, while also forming friendships with others in the guild, though they rarely spend time in the guild hall. Drew is the leader and the one that shows little emotion, he defends his brothers and the guild by throwing himself into hordes of enemies, wielding his Dual Scythes, where this guy goes, Death isn't far behind. Warren is the headstrong powerhouse member of the Horsemen, and the one that usually runs into fights without thinking, while Warren is a bit of a bruiser he, like the rest of the Horsemen, has honour when it comes to fighting and duels. Constantine is the silent, gunslinger of the Horsemen, he can shot and reload so quickly, that by a time any guild notices he's there at least a quarter of said guild is down before they can even defend themselves, while he is silent and seem cold hearted he does go great lengths to defend his family and guild. And finally there's Fame the only female member of the Horsemen and the one who can eat a mountain of food and wine without her figure changing, she really tries to avoid fighting at front, but if her guild or family is threatened she isn't afraid to send enemy guild home with 20 to 50 thorns in their backsides.

Primary Magic Spells:

Drew- Reaper Wave, Final Slash, Reaper's Wrath, Soul Extinction, Reaper Form (Reaper Form increases strength, speed, stamina, magic power and defence.)

Warren- Chaotic Smash, Volcanic Fist, Dying Scream Slash, Chaos Form (Chaos Form increases strength, speed, stamina, magic power and defence.)

Constantine- Lava Territory, Gravity Territory, Whirlpool Territory, Conquest Form (Conquest Form increases strength, speed, stamina, magic power and defence.)

Fame- Dancing Thorns, Garden of Roses, Barbed Vines, Famine Form (Famine Form increases strength, speed, stamina, magic power and defence.)

Secondary Magic Spells: Summon The Beasts, Full Charge, and Horsemen Charge.

Unison Raids:

Scared Comet- Mary's Scared Earth + Jack's Red comet

Heaven's Rain- Mary's Shooting Star Strike + Jack's Dodge Ball + Luke's Heaven Dragon's Roar + Lucy's Sagittarius Arrows + Harpy Sister's Prometheus Long Shot

Golden Star Strike- Jack's Wacko Ball + Mary's Celestial Armour + Luke's Heaven Dragon's Talons + Lucy's Capricorn + A joint duel kick from the Harpy Sisters

Holy Shadow Strike- Sam's Shadow Ball + Sarah's Prism Beam

Wrath Of The Apocalypse- Drew's Reaper Form + Warren's Chaos Form + Constantine's Conquest Form + Fame's Famine Form

Sacred Spells of Heavens Wing

Garden Of Eden

Heaven's Judgement

Angelic Host

Writer's Note "There you have it. Information on the guild that will be competing in the next Grand Magic Games. I write up the rest of the story later, also I've read Fairy Tail Chapter 316 and all I can say is 'Fiore is totally **SCREWED!**'


	2. Prologue: Some Friends!

**Prologue: Some Friends!**

The bar was full of folks drinking, eating, chatting, gambling practically acting as if they didn't have a care in the world and is if nothing could ruin their day. However, the moment was short lived when the doors of the bar were smashed open and a pink haired boy with a white scarf came in carrying 2 unconscious dark mages other his shoulders.

"Well, that was easy." Said the young fire dragon slayer by the name of Natsu. "Aye, Sir." Replied a small blue cat with wings by the name of Happy.

"Sheesh. Don't go smashing down doors while carrying dark mages, flame brain. People are going to think you a weirdo." Natsu turned to the opening that once held the door to see a boy with spiky black hair, carrying another knocked out dark mage by his collar, wearing nothing but his dark blue boxers. "Yeah, well you're one to talk, boxers boy!" "Gah!" Was Gray's reaction after realizing that he was missing his clothes.

"Natsu, Gray, are you two fighting again?" After hearing the voice of Tatiana Erza, who was also carrying a knocked out dark mage, the two mages quickly acted like nothing happened. "No Ma'am!" They both replied, in obvious fear.

As Erza walked in she looked at both Natsu and Gray curiously, then walked towards the bar with the unconscious mage. "I'm agreeing with Natsu, that job was actually quite easy." Said the young Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy, who walked in with her exceed friend Carla, walking next to her. "Well, they weren't as tough as any other dark mages we fought." Said the white, female cat.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray walked up to the bar and dropped the mages by the stall. "Here are the trouble making 'Falcon brothers' as requested." Said Erza. The bar tender smiled and said "Yes. Thank you. They won't be causing trouble for us anymore." The bar tender was about to get the reward money when one of the people said "Hey wait a minute."

The whole bar turned attention to the man, including the Fairy Tail mages and listened to what he said, "There were supposed to be five of the 'Falcon Brothers'. What happened to the leader?" The whole bar then turned to the mages with raised eyebrows and questionable looks.

"Well…" The mages sweat dropped, no wanting to mention that the leader escaped because he easily beat Lucy with one punch who was guarding the exits, and that said mage was outside listening to the whole conversation.

"We had him on the ropes, but… uh… he…" Gray started, but was cut off when Natsu shouted "He used a smokescreen pellet and ran like no tomorrow." Gray was annoyed by the outburst, but grateful to Natsu for not letting him tell the whole truth.

"Well it doesn't really matter." The bar tender said, "Without the other four members, he can't cause any real trouble, and besides, now he knows that he and his cronies can't do whatever they like, without getting punished." And with that he handed Erza the 200,000,000 beri bounty they were promised. "Thank you." Replied Erza, before she and her fellow guild mates left without another word.

After leaving the bar, Lucy handed Gray his missing clothes, and then Team Natsu decided to return to the guild. On the way, Natsu and Gray were arguing as always, Erza was trying to keep her temper in check, and Wendy, Happy and Carla were having a friendly chat. Lucy on the other hand was silent the whole time, still depressed by letting a normal dark mage knock her out with one punch easily. 'Am I really that weak?' she thought to herself.

After reaching the train station, the others were about to go and order their tickets until both Natsu and Wendy stopped. The others turned to the dragon slayers with concerned looks. "Something wrong, Scale Breath?" Natsu ignored Gray's insult as picked up the scent of someone they met in the Grand Magic games, someone he really didn't like.

Both he and Wendy turned around, and snarled in anger at the mages approaching them. When the others saw who was coming, Gray and Erza's blood began to boil, Lucy gasped, and Happy and Carla just stared in anger. For coming in their direction, with annoying smirks on their faces, well except for one, were Sabertooth's Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Lector and Frosch.

You see during the Grand Magic Games, both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were tied first place and were both dubbed the 'Strongest Guilds in Foire', however that only made their rivalry even worse.

Sabertooth stop a metre away from the Fairy Tale mages. "Ah! Natsu. It's good to see again." Said Sting with a grin on his face. "You too, Stupid Cat." Replied Lector. "What Did You Call Me?" Screamed Happy as he tried to reach for Lector's throat, but was held back by Carla, who said "Happy, Relax. They aren't worth it."

After Happy had calmed down, Natsu said in a viper like tone "What are you pricks doing here?" Orga scoffed and said "We just finished a job and were getting ready to head back to the guild."

Gray shot Rufus a glare and said "Carve **this** into your memory for next year's games." Rufus only chuckled and replied "I'll be sure to recall it, when I carve Sabertooth's strength into **your** memories."

Rogue was staying silent the whole time, and Frosch was also silent, possibly mimicking Rogue. Erza then glared at Minerva. "Next time we fight, I will show no mercy, especially to **you!**" The Sabertooth mage only giggled in response, "I look forward to it." She then glanced at Lucy and smiled wickedly, which got a 'gulp' from the celestial mage.

Erza noticed this and said "Lucy, you get the tickets ready; we'll be with you in a minute." Lucy nodded "Right." And quickly left for the ticket booth, sensing the looks from the Sabertooth mages. Once it seemed she was out of site, Sting chuckled and asked "Care to explain why that weakling of a mage is still in your guild?"

Sting smiled, knowing he hit a nerve on the Fairy Tail mages, after seeing vein pulses from their heads. If looks could kill, the ground would be littered with corpses after looking at the very pissed Fairy Tail Mages. "You're welcome to say that again, unless you want to be sent back to your guild in pieces!" Natsu warned in a tone that sounded like it was dipped in venom.

Minerva only chuckled "Well you can't blame Sting, he has a point." "Yeah that girl isn't exactly a 'real deal'." Replied Orga. "Why You..." Before Natsu could throw a punch at any of the Sabertooth mages, a raised arm from Erza stopped him. "Lucy may look weak, but her magic is nothing to laugh at."

Rufus placed his hands o the sides of his head, closed his eyes and said "If my memory is correct, her magic may be strong, but she is still not as strong as the other members of Fairy Tail." Gray glared again and said "She may not be as strong as some of us, but she has more spirit than any of us put together."

Minerva nodded slightly "Ok, she has a bit more spunk then the rest of you, but can you lot honestly say that she could beat anyone of you in a fair fight?" For once the Fairy Tail mages didn't know how to response because Minerva was right about the statement, and merely looked down or away in defeat.

The Sabertooth mages smiled, excluding Rogue and Frosch, in victory "Thought so." They then began to walk away. Rogue stopped following the others, looked back at Fairy Tail and said "I may not take pride in proving my guild right, but it would wise for the celestial mage to either get stronger or get lost, for your sake." "Fro thinks so too." The mages still didn't look at the Sabertooth mage or his exceed partner, even as they began to walk after their guild.

The Fairy Tail mages didn't do anything, until Carla said "We mustn't tell Lucy anything about this." The others nodded in agreement. They were about to go look for Lucy until they saw her walking towards them, with seven tickets in hand and with a sort of sad look on her face.

"You ok, Lucy?"Asked Happy, who flew up to her eye level. Lucy was able to manage a smile before saying "Yeah. I'm fine." The mages weren't convinced but before they ask anything else, they heard a whistle blow and all mages immediately made a break for their train before it left.

That night when everyone went home to rest, Lucy was on her way home with Natsu and Happy following her. She didn't bother to ask why they were following her, she just wanted to get home and rest. After they'd reached her home, Natsu and Happy said bye to Lucy before racing back to their house, leaving Lucy by herself, and to be honest with herself, she was glad she didn't have to be near Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy or any one from Fairy Tail.

After she closed the door behind her, the tears that Lucy had been fighting back began to flow uncontrollably, before she quietly began to sob on her bed. Unknown to Team Natsu or Sabertooth, Lucy was quietly listening to their conversation from behind a one of the info booths, and when Minerva said that Lucy was the weakest mage in Fairy Tail, she hoped for the others to stand up for her, but when they said nothing and looked away from the mages, Lucy felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces.

They were supposed to be her friends, her comrades, she thought that they would stick up for, but it turns out she was wrong, and worse Sabertooth was right; she was weak and today's job proved it. How can she protect anyone if the enemy can walk all over her with no problems?

After sobbing for who knows how long, she came to the conclusion that she needed to become stronger, then she could prove to both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail just how strong she can be. She went over to her writing desk; she grabbed a pen and some paper and began writing.

After writing, she began to pack her stuff, from the books on the selves to the clothes in her closet. Once packed, she grabbed her coat and went outside. It took her a while but she managed to reach the Guild Hall, which Fairy Tail was able to repose after winning/tying in the Grand Magic Games. She then stuck the folded letter to the door with blue tack, quickly went inside, due to master Mokarov forgetting to lock the door, and when she came out she began to walk away.

The blonde mage took one last look at the guild hall, with tears in her eyes. 'Goodbye, Fairy Tail.' She then left without another word.

The following morning Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla were waiting for Natsu and Happy to come out of Lucy's house, hopefully with Lucy in tow. After 10 minutes of waiting, Gray had enough and shouted "Hey, Natsu! Will You And Lucy Hurry Up Already!" Just as Gray finished shouting Natsu came out from the door with Happy on his shoulder. "Well, where's Lucy?" asked Erza. Both Natsu and Happy shrugged, "Don't know." Said Happy. "We searched the entire house, but we couldn't find her." Said Natsu.

The others then decided it was best if they went and asked everyone else at Fairy Tail if they'd seen Lucy. When they reached said building, Natsu smashed the doors open and shouted "Hey, You Guys Seen Lucy Around?"

The others showed up just behind the Dragon Slayer and were just as confused as Natsu as to why the guild wasn't loud and joyful as it usually was. Gajeel was sitting next to Levy, whose head was currently resting on the table. Panterlily was in his mini form sitting on the table next to Levy's head, and the others were either drinking or mopping. Erza decided to ask Master Makarov, who was sitting by the bar having a jug of sake, what the problem was.

However, Natsu beat her to it as he ran straight to the master and asked "Hey Gramps! Why is everyone depressed?" Gray followed up behind him, "Yeah, did something happen?" Makarov sighed after finishing his mug, "Everyone's in down spirits after reading the letter Lucy left here last night." This got Team Natsu's attention, "Lucy Left a Letter?!" Yelled Natsu. "Is she ok?" asked Wendy. Makarov dug in his pockets a pulled out a piece of paper. "See for yourselves." Erza took the paper and began to read it, with the others looking over her shoulder.

Dear Fairy Tail,

If you're reading this letter, it means I am somewhere far away. There's no need to panic, I'm fine. However, my most recent mission has revealed to me that my strength is useless and my magic is weak. If I can't improve my magic or defend my friends, then I don't have the pride to call myself a Fairy Tail wizard.

So in order for me to increase my strength, I have decided to temporally leave Fairy Tail to go off and train with my spirits. Once we have become stronger, we will return. I don't know how far or how long we'll be gone, but I know in my heart it will be worth it.

I hope to see all of you again real soon,

Sincerely,

Lucy Hertfilia. P.S: Thank you for being my family.

After reading the letter, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla just stared at it, in silence and shock.

"YOU JUST LET HER GO!?" Screeched Natsu with his mouth blazing with fire. Erza and Carla were trying to comfort Wendy who burst into tears after reading the letter. Gray had his hand on his forehead in frustration while also trying to process what happened, with Happy crying on the floor next to him.

Gildarts was trying to talk to his daughter Cana, who was drowning her depression in alcohol when he noticed Natsu running straight for the door in fury. "Hey Natsu, where are you going?" He asked the young dragon slayer.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! I'M BRINGING LUCY BACK!" he shouted, but before he could set foot out the door, he was crushed by a giant fist that belonged to the master.

"You will do nothing of the sort." Makarov said in a stern voice. The entire looked at Makarov with shocked expressions.

"Why…the…hell not?" Natsu replied in a weak, exhausted voice.

Makarov sighed and said "Because this is Lucy's quest and if we tried to stop her, it would be going against her wishes which would greatly upset her." He then looked to the rest of the guild "Besides, she has chosen her path, and we know that she will return. So all we have to do is wait for her safe return."

The guild nodded in agreement. Natsu grunted "Fine." Makarov shrank his fist back to its normal size allowing Natsu to stand up and brush himself off. He then looked out the door and slowly a small smile began to appear on his face.

'Good luck, Lucy.' He thought before heading to the quest bored looking for a job to take.

That afternoon, the guild were in much better spirits, eating, drinking, fighting and laughing knowing that Lucy would return, of course they thought, how long would it take for their blonde mage to return?

**2 years later**

It had been 2 years since Lucy left Fairy Tail to train and said guild was already preparing for the next Grand Magic Games, like last year both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail both joint first and the guild was determined to reach first place this year.

The other guilds were also getting ready for the Grand Magic Games and preparing to beat Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Some guilds were so determined they began letting their strongest mages enter the Games such as Jura and Lyon from Lamia Scale, and Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus.

However, that's not the only reason the Guilds are hyped up about the Games, what boils their blood even more is that a new guild will be participating in the Games and word is that this guild is just as powerful if not more, than Sabertooth and Fairy Tail.

Somewhere else

A boy who was at the age of 19, with pure white short spiky hair was currently leaning on stone rails, overlooking a beautiful garden and a mobile sky. He wore a white vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of grey fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark yellow gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimetres. He wears loose, cream pants, over them, he dons distinctive, pure white galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to fangs.

"Hey Luke." The boy named Luke Saint turned and smiled to see his purple exceed companion wearing a buttoned up white vest flying towards him with his aera magic.

"Hey Jasper." Luke replied as he gave his cat a small high five before turning back to the scene in front of him. "You ready for this?"

"You bet." The cat replied. "We're going to win this thing, hands down." Luke couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's enthusiasm.

"So what have you heard so far?" Luke asked the exceed as it sat down next to his arm.

"Well, from what I hear the master is choosing you, Sam, Wacko, Mary and _you know how_." Jasper replied, etherizing the 'you know who' to embarrass Luke, which he could tell worked after seeing the pink shade on his cheeks.

Luke coughed a bit to calm himself down and then asked "And what about the big guy?"

Japer then lost the smirk and replied "Well, master says that Jack's away on a job and won't be here during the first 2 days, but he said that Jack told him that he would be at the city at the evening on the second day."

Luke chuckled to himself a bit. 'So the big guy is going to miss some of the action, eh?' He thought to himself. 'Oh well.'

He then looked up ahead to see the Blooming Capital-Crocus. 'Just you wait Fairy Tail and Sabertooth…' He then grinned, which revealed his sharp canines, 'cause you guys are in for a surprise this year.'

* * *

Sorry about this but I'm adding one last character, who is by far the strongest member in Heaven's Wing.

Jack Z AKA Black Blade Z (Age: 30, Rank: S-Class, Primary Magic: None, Secondary Magic: None, Weapons: Black Bladed-White Handled Sword, Small Dagger.): The strongest man in Heaven's Wing, and by far the most closest man to acquiring the title of master, Jack is a force that no one wants to mess with. While he has no magic himself, his swordsmanship and his blade are what make this man a legend, being able to slice a small island straight down the middle and being able to slice through magic itself. It is said that he encountered a Shadow and White Dragon on his travels and defeated them, binding their dragon powers to his sword allowing him to slice through light, shadows and other dragon powers, and combining one of their eyes together to replace his left one, which he lost during the battle, giving him exceptional eyesight and allowing him to track any foe at high speeds or dark hiding places. Because of his skills and power many people accuse him of having a special sword based magic, which he usually denies. He is usually serious, rarely smiles and less easy to get surprised, however, he does enjoy a challenge and strong opponents and will usually smile if he witnesses strong spirits and abilities. He also rarely hangs around the guild, but he see friends in some of the members, in fact he served as Lucy's sparing teacher for 3 months.

Primary Attacks: Falling Dragon Fang, White Dragon Single Flash, Shadow Dragon Quick Strike, White Shadow Dragon Scorching Slash, White Dragon Parry, Shadow Dragon Steel Cutter, White Shadow Dragon Final Fall.

Abilities: White Eye Track, Shadow Eye Track, White Shadow Scope.


End file.
